


Same Different Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, gross kissing?, idk how to tag this, mentioned minhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A boring uneventful day leads to Woobin's friends convincing him to go to a gay club. After finally getting convinced by Allen and Jungmo, Woobin goes with them. He didn't like loud noises nor places crowded with a lot of people but those were to be expected. What he didn't expect was to see Park Serim, the campus's best football player, there.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 44





	Same Different Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! this took me so long to write helpksdjh but anything for seriwoo nation ((also i had no idea how to title this im sorry ;-;;;))

“For the last time, I am not going.” Woobin says as he hugs the cushion on his sofa. Jungmo finished his assignments a little too early and is now suggesting them to go to some gay club. Sure Woobin himself is gay, but he honestly felt afraid to go.

What if I see someone I know? Allen kept assuring that he wouldn't.

“Come on, I promise I'll be there with you the whole time— Jungmo can help you.” Allen persists.

After much convincing, Woobin finally gives in and gets dressed. Though he was only wearing a hoodie with ripped jeans, trying to show that he indeed did not put in any effort.

The moment they enter Woobin instantly can tell the place reeks of alcohol, he already felt light-headed just by the scent, or maybe it was the loud and blaring music piercing through his ears.

Allen takes them to the bar to get a few drinks and Woobin barely finishes half of his beer, terrified he'd get drunk and do something dumb. By the time he looks back up he can't find Allen nor Jungmo.

_I'm going to kill both of them._

Woobin thinks as two of his friends' 'I promise I'll be with you the whole time' ring inside his head. 

Instead of panicking, Woobin decided to at least go look around. He awkwardly walked past the couples (or hookups?) that were making out before going somewhere more crowded. He sees many people dancing or chatting there so he assumes it's the main area. The latter makes his way through the crowd but halts in his steps when he accidentally locks eyes with someone familiar.

Park Serim

Probably one of the best football player in school who he was also acquainted with because of Allen. It was as if everything around slowed down and his eyes were stuck on Serim.

_Shit he's looking at me._

Woobin panics and dashes back to the bar he was at and finally spots a familiar blond haired boy. He prays that Allen or Jungmo is sober enough to take him seriously and it seems like his prayers were answered once he was next to them.

“Where were you? I thought you got into trouble or something.” Allen exhales a sigh of relief and Jungmo puts an arm on Woobin's shoulder.

Woobin, who was still panicked, quickly drags both of them out of the club without even giving them any time to think or speak. Only hearing confused hums by the other two.

He only speaks once they're outside. “You said there wouldn't be anyone I know?” He questions but it comes out more like an angry statement. 

Jungmo's eyes widened upon hearing that.

“Wait what? Who did you see?” He asks. Woobin then thinks maybe exposing that the Park Serim was at a gay club to his friends wouldn't be worth it.

“You know what nevermind, let's just go home.” Woobin sighs, the other two shrug at him for being vague but just let the younger stay quiet. Woobin silently prays he doesn't run into Serim tomorrow.

  
  
  


The next day went smooth. Woobin got ready, went to class, ate lunch all without having to run into Serim. It was almost too peaceful for his liking, not that he wanted to see the other boy. Maybe the universe was just on his side.

Once all his classes were over, Woobin went to the football court to meet Allen. Bored of standing for over 5 minutes, he goes into the locker room and immediately remembers where Allen's locker is. Woobin sat on the bench while waiting.

_He should be done any moment now_

Woobin says to himself. After awhile, he finally heard the door opening. Assuming it was Allen, the latter immediately shot up and turned around.

What he didn't expect was to come face to face with Serim. Of course the day wouldn't have gone that smooth, some inconvenience had to come. 

“Oh uh.. I'm just waiting for Allen.” He practically stutters out.

He sees Serim just slowly nod while making his way to his own locker. It was all far too awkward for Woobin but he kept reminding himself it'll be over and Allen is coming, but everything felt like it lasted for an eternity.

Suddenly, he hears Serim speak up. “So what was that the other night.” The other asks whilst walking towards him.

“Uh what?” Was Woobin's only reply, his mind couldn't even form a coherent sentence now that he's actually getting confronted.

“Curiosity?” He taunted with a teasing tone. At this point Serim's back was already on the lockers.

“I'm sorry I promise I won't tell anyone about that.” Woobin says, almost as if he was begging. The other slightly chuckles which made Woobin's eyebrows furrow.

“I don't care actually.” He makes eye contact with Woobin before slightly smiling and bending down to grab his bag that was close to Woobin's leg.

Once Serim was out, his legs practically gave out due to how nervous he was. He sits there in confusion. _What the fuck?_ Was all he could say. 

_Was Serim threatening him or simply joking around?_ His thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening again but this time, it was Allen.

“You look like you saw a ghost, what happened?” Allen asks, while also making time to make fun of Woobin which earned him a glare and a hit on the shoulder.

Next time Woobin has to wait for Allen, he waits outside. He was not going to go through that again.

  
  
  


Woobin didn't see any trace of Serim again, which was understandable since they had different majors.

Which is why he's extremely taken aback when he sees the other in a café out of the blue. He was just sitting down with his morning coffee while doing an assignment when he suddenly hears a name being called up to get their drink.

Woobin's head shot up from his computer screen to see the boy in the red sweater get his drink. Indeed it was Serim, so Woobin tried to not make it look obvious he was staring when Serim suddenly turned on his heels to find a seat.

Serim was sporting his un-expressive and resting bitch face as always, like it was a 'talk to me and I will bite you' expression.

Woobin silently prays he won't end up sitting somewhere so close and notice Woobin's conspicuous looks, thankfully he sat a few tables away. 

Almost as if Serim could feel Woobin's stare, his gaze left his phone to look up and meet Woobin's eyes. Woobin was extremely appalled and immediately looked back down to his computer screen, shoulders slightly shrugging so his face was well hidden behind his computer.

_What the hell_

Less than a minute after, Jungmo and Allen arrived. They seemed to notice Serim's presence and waved at the older, he wants back. Woobin honestly found it weird how both his bestfriends we're close or at least friends with Woobin but for some reason they were just acquainted and extremely awkward around each other.

Woobin exhales a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in when Allen and Jungmo pull the seats in front of him. Maybe he expected them to invite Serim to their table.

  
  
  
  


It was a Friday night and all 3 of them who shared an apartment were lazing around in their living room. Another uneventful bland day hits them again.

“I'm so bored, let's go to that club again since Woobin ruined the experience.” Allen says while targeting the younger, earning a cushion to the face.

“And? Don't leave me alone next time.” Woobin argues back. He could see Jungmo chuckling at them quarreling from the side.

“Let's go, it's the weekend anyways.” The younger whines.

Woobin groans and stretches his head back while saying no.

“What about, you take care of your health because of the game you'll have in barely a week?” Woobin says to Allen but it sounds more like a threat.

“How about no. Come on, what's a few drinks gonna do to me?” Allen tries convincing Woobin again and as always, he gives in.

While Allen was driving, the reason why Woobin was so reluctant to go finally hits him. Park Serim.

Woobin has to admit, there were a few times where he thought Serim looked hot— for example, one time after attending one of Allen's football matches he saw the latter laughing with a few people at the field when the match ended. Or when he saw Serim walking to class and he looked like a main lead in a web drama.

Too deep in his thoughts, Woobin couldn't hear the older telling him to get out until he was violently shaken by Jungmo.

Once they're inside, Allen says a quick "call me if you want to go back" and ditches him for real this time. His eyes widen at how the other just dumps him near the exit.

_What was the reason he even invited me then!?_

At least there was Jungmo, the two decided to just go somewhere instead of Woobin wasting time trying to curse Allen out.

After they sat down and ordered plain water, to which the bartender gave him a weird look but he didn't care, Woobin noticed a figure walking towards him.

_Serim, shit._ He starts nervously chugging down the cup of water until he feels a hand on his shoulder and almost chokes.

“Woah sorry did I scare you?” Serim says at the sight of Woobin coughing. Woobin just drinks more water and gives him a gesture to indicate that he's fine.

He was wearing a button up shirt with leather pants. The temptation to flirt with Serim was overbearing but he would never do that. While Jungmo on the other hand was quite taken aback to see Serim.

“Ohoh Park Serim,” Jungmo slightly cheers “Didn't expect to see you somewhere like here.” He slightly chuckles.

“Well you never know.” Serim raises a brow before cracking into a chuckle. He then turns back his focus to Woobin.

“Seems like someone came back.” Serim takes a seat next to him and smirks. Surprisingly Serim was sober but then again last time he didn't show any signs of being drunk as well.

“No, Allen and this guy,” He emphasizes by pointing at Jungmo angrily “Just dragged me again." Woobin responds to which Serim laughs at. For some reason they're way more casual than what he expected.

“Well where is he?” He asks and Woobin just shrugs. For all he knew Allen was probably drunk but Woobin did not want to play superhero, still being mad at Allen.

Woobin was painfully awkward but at least Jungmo was there to be the bridge and Serim seemed less intimidating than last time, almost as if he had a switch. Maybe the smell of alcohol really made him drunk because now he actually talks to the other as if he wasn't just terrified of him barely a few days ago.

After about 3 minutes after Woobin is left with his thoughts while the sounds of Jungmo and Serim chatting were almost muffled, Woobin sees a familiar brunette approaching them. Allen. Woobin wanted to kill him for leaving him alone but opts to just giving Allen a dirty look.

“Hold on…. That's Serim.” Allen slurs a little, slightly drunk but still seemed composed.

“I thought you would've catched on sooner or later.” Serim says before taking another sip on his drink. Woobin takes it back, Allen was pretty drunk now since his cheeks were slightly pink.

“Wow Allen look at that, you're extremely drunk let's go home.” Woobin tries coming up with a reason to go home early and anything just to not have to stay with Serim longer because his own awkwardness was eating him up.

It wasn't like he had anything against the older— he just can't forget about how intimidating Serim was that day or how Woobin probably felt himself lost his inhibition around him, especially with Serim's gaze and how he's dressed.

“What but I'm not even—” Like deja vu, Woobin is dragging Allen and Jungmo out again like last time without giving him time to do anything.

“Bye Serim!” Allen manages to scream and wave while Jungmo silently does it. Woobin doesn't even look back, too embarrassed because he basically just stormed out.

  
  


Woobin has no idea how he'll face Serim now. Last time was still acceptable since they only had like what, one awkward encounter? But 2 awkward ones and Woobin storming out on him was too much. Woobin just wanted the Earth to swallow him up when Jungmo and Allen almost deliberately invited him to lunch.

“You did _what_.” Woobin asks in disbelief while he's walking to the cafeteria with Jungmo. Jungmo just gives him a nonchalant look and shruggs.

“Stop being dramatic.” Jungmo speaks up.

“I'm not dramatic at all.” He tries arguing back but the other just brushes it off with a chuckle.

Once they're finally at the cafeteria, Woobin immediately spots a blond sitting next to Allen. Well, time for him to put his actor face on. He has no idea why he has some one-sided tension with Serim, maybe because Woobin was just an insecure overthinker.

He attempts to sit down in front of Allen but got beaten by Jungmo to it. _Great._ Now he can't even look straight ahead. 

Throughout the whole lunch Woobin said almost nothing, he felt bad that Serim would've thought he hated the older but really he was just an introvert.

He also notices how the two of them keep accidentally making eye contact (more like Woobin doing a horrible attempt of staring at Serim). Woobin could've died right then and there, the tension was killing him.

Which is why he drags Serim to some quiet place away from students after they finished eating, of course while making sure his friends didn't notice.

“So,” Woobin started, clasping his hands together. Serim just stares in confusion.

“You need to make it clear to me if you being gay is a secret to me,” Woobin starts. "And Jungmo.” he adds.

“Allen?”

“He woke up with a headache and doesn't remember a thing.” Woobin nonchalantly says which makes Serim laugh. He looks at the other with a confused expression.

“I just think you should tell him about it, he'll find out sooner or later.” Serim explains after noticing how puzzled Woobin looks.

“So it's not a secret?”

“Hm I don't go around telling everyone I meet I like guys but I guess I'm just quiet.” He says vaguely.

“Can you just give me a direct answer.” Woobin exasperatedly says. Serim purses his lips into a thin line while smiling.

“I have to go to class.” He ruffles his hair before bidding goodbye. Woobin was slightly annoyed but the sudden "skinship" just caught him off guard.

That night he tells Allen about Serim being gay but all the older does is reply a brief "I knew" before focusing onto his phone again. Well.

  
  
  


They bump into each other now and then since that lunch, Woobin also tries to stop being so awkward around Serim because the older probably was gonna start thinking Woobin hates him (he doesn't). Slowly he started warming up to the other as well because of the occasional good morning's when they meet in the morning or when Serim waves at him while flashing a smile Woobin swears the real Serim has never done.

He just happened to meet Serim again when he decides to wait for Allen as usual.

“You wanna just wait inside?” Serim offers. Now that he'd establish that he wasn't afraid of Serim he could just sit in there without worry. So he accepts the offer.

Woobin was now sitting in the locker room that surprisingly still did not reek of men. He was just casually checking his phone and doesn't even realize when Serim already came out of the shower (fully dressed of course).

“What are you looking at?” Serim chuckles at Woobin as he puts his belongings into his bag. Woobin had no idea he was even staring and quickly pried his gaze off of Serim to the random lockers.

“Nothing..” He responds shyly.

“There was something tho?” Serim teases as he walks closer to sit next to Woobin.

“No there wasn't—" His sentence is cut midway when he turns to face Serim and notices how close they are. Neither of them said anything nor moved away, Woobin felt like he was in a daze.

He is brought back to reality when the sound of someone entering the locker room can be heard. Woobin quickly whips his head around to see a quite confused Allen.

On the ride home, Woobin mentally thanks Allen for not asking nor bringing it up, especially with Jungmo around. Whether he saw it or not was between Allen and himself.

  
  
  


“Seo Woobin you dumbass!” Jungmo shouts at him through the phone. Woobin's five minute nap accidentally turned into an almost five hour one which wasn't in his control at all.

Allen (and Serim's) game was today and he completely almost forgot because quite frankly, Woobin hated loud places with a lot of people. Back then, Allen would just let Woobin be if he didn't want to come but since last year both Jungmo and Allen started making Woobin, who was just a small ball of introvertedness, go to the games. Sometimes they'd even bribe him with food and this time was no different

“There was a game… right.” Woobin nervously says as he stiffles a laughter. The younger doesn't say anything but the sigh heard on the other side of the line was enough.

“I shouldn't have let you take a nap.”

“Stop being so dramatic, I'm gonna be all ready when you arrive.” Woobin argues back. Jungmo says a quick 'fine' before hanging up.

When Woobin arrives at the arena with Jungmo he already felt the urge to go back home. Loud, students that are already sweaty, weird smells and the hot weather. It must've been evident on his face about how much he hates it there as Jungmo lightly hits his chest, telling him to relax a little. Jungmo guides him to their seat that was already saved by Minhee, a friend of Jungmo.

“Sorry we're late, someone fell asleep.” Jungmo emphasizes the 'someone' by pointing at Woobin in which the other just chuckles saying it's fine.

The game started and Woobin could already spot Allen on the field thanks to his good eyesight, Jungmo envied him a lot as the other was as blind as a bat. He still remembers in highschool how he thought the other hated him because he never waved back to him, turns out Jungmo just couldn't see anything. Literally.

As if everything happened in a flash he could already hear people around him cheering.

“Huh what happened?” Woobin asked confusedly, he had gotten lost in his thoughts again as always.

“They won.” Minhee shouts at him since their surroundings were too loud for his normal speaking voice to be heard.

“Now let's go congratulate Allen!” Jungmo excitedly says as he drags the two through a crowd of people, making their way down the bleachers to the entrance near the field. “Oh, and Serim.” Jungmo jokingly says as he winks at Woobin.

“Were you always this annoying?” Woobin gags at the wink thrown towards him alongside the statement about Serim which clearly had another meaning.

Finally after a sea of football players pass them (with Woobin trying to subtly cover his nose, making sure no one would be offended) they see Allen, 

….and Serim

Jungmo of course immediately spoke to Serim while Woobin awkwardly inches to Allen to congratulate him. Surprisingly Minhee knew Serim as well? Was Woobin that much of an introvert? 

He _does_ want to congratulate Serim, they've already established themselves as friends. Right? So it wouldn't be weird. Woobin is brought back to reality when he feels Serim's arm on his shoulder.

“No congratulations for me?” Woobin turns to see the other staring right back at him. His brain short-circuited for a second before he shakes his head.

“Congratulations to you too.” He reassures the other as he feels a smile slowly creep up to his face. It's almost as if every small detail about Serim mattered to him.

_Shit._

No Woobin doesn't have a crush on Serim, no way. They were just friends. If the world had a visible circle, Serim would be in it and Woobin would be outside the circle. Woobin once again gets lost in his thoughts before Jungmo shakes him out of his daze. He gives the other a confusing look which Jungmo knew meant _'can you please repeat that I zoned out'._

“ _I said,_ let's go get lunch together to celebrate.” Jungmo repeats himself, Woobin just nods although he was definitely not okay with Serim being there again.

  
  
  
  


Other than Jungmo miserably trying to flirt with his dense friend Minhee, the lunch was great for some reason. Woobin felt comfortable despite having two other people who he wasn't close to. While they were eating Serim suddenly exclaims about how he forgot the party tonight, he lived quite far from the person that was hosting the party's house. Which is why he's now in Woobin, Jungmo and Allen's shared apartment since they offered to let him get ready for the party in their house which was closer.

Somehow while Woobin was busy looking through the fridge, Allen tells Serim which room he can change in after showering and points to Woobin's. Which is why Woobin is now frozen on the other side of the door.

“Shit I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!” Woobin pried his eyes away to the living room.

“It's fine.” Serim's voice was calm as always while he chuckled.

Finally when Woobin looked back, Serim was already fully clothed. He didn't know what to do honestly, if he were to just walk away why did he wait at the door, but if he were to walk in it'd be weird too. He's interrupted by Serim standing up and walking towards him.

“Are you going to the party tonight?" Serim asks.

“No I don't like loud places.” Hearing that made Serim's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“The club?”

“I was dragged there.”

Serim doesn't say anything and just shapes his lips into a circle while nodding before it turns into a playful smirk.

“Then I'll drag you tonight.”

  
  
  
  


Long story short now he's standing in a corner with the least people he could find. Woobin _had_ to go because 3 people were basically ganging up on his introverted self.

The party wasn't just crowded, it was extremely boring or maybe it was just Woobin's hatred for parties. He looks down at the cup of juice he's holding and back up to scan the place around him again despite knowing even the smallest details already after standing there for 10 minutes or more.

He sighs. He wants to go home. He needs someone he's familiar with.

As if his prayers were answered (not really?) Serim suddenly comes thankfully sober and walks towards him. Jungmo and Allen shortly followed after with Jungmo being absolutely not sober.

“Hey,” Serim shortly says. “You seem bored.”

“Extremely.” Woobin dramatically says. At this point Jungmo and Allen were already missing with Allen probably trying to make sure Jungmo doesn't pull any dumb stunts.

“You wanna go home?” Serim says. Woobin thinks it's an exaggeration but the amount of care and concern in the other's voice alone probably made him soft.

“Yes, badly.” Woobin heaved a sigh of relief, finally he's leaving.

“I'll call us a cab.” The older says, pulling his phone out his pocket. Not long after their ride arrived. The road back was quiet other than Serim occasionally going he could've just drove Woobin home if he had not went to their apartment with Woobin replying soft it's okay.

  
  
  
  


They were sitting on the couch, barely inches away, watching some show on Netflix. Woobin doesn't know when Serim's hand had unconsciously moved to his shoulders but he felt a chill down his spine when the other's fingers would gently brush on his bare skin since he changed into a shirt.

It keeps happening for a few times before Woobin's thoughts of doing something he shouldn't even think of, was almost overbearing. “Serim—”

The other was staring right back at him, he didn't even notice when the other stopped paying attention to the movie. Woobin felt nervous as Serim's head slowly moves closer but stopped right before their noses almost touched.

“You've been stealing glances at me a lot these days.” Serim says, smug.

“Says the one who started staring first,” Woobin tries arguing back to hide his rapidly beating heart. “And stop teasing me..”

“But I'm not?” Serim replies, slightly smirking.

“Gosh, you're annoying.” Woobin puffs his cheeks. Serim could only chuckle in response before wrapping his arms around the smaller to hug him.

_He's doing it again_

“Stop teasing me.” Woobin jolts up but Serim isn't even shocked nor fazed by the sudden movement.

“Do you think I am?” Serim replies in a calm voice, contrasting his gaze that practically looked in Woobin's soul. Woobin doesn't even realize when Serim moved closer but their faces were inches apart.

“Y..You keep doing this.”

“And you think that's teasing?” Serim replies, not backing off a single inch at all.

He closes their distance, crashing their lips together. Woobin hates himself for complying almost immediately by kissing him back. He feels Serim positioning his arms around Woobin's waist. Serim softly pushes Woobin soft down until he feels his back make contact with the cushion, completely laying on the sofa with Serim on top of him.

“Is this teasing?” Serim says, slightly panting while looking into Woobin's eyes. Woobin doesn't respond and mouths a small “keep going” that he was too shy to voice out, Making Serim smirk.

Serim pulls him in again for another kiss, he deepens the kiss further and fastens their pace, probably getting impatient but Woobin didn't mind, he liked it. Serim started biting on Woobin's lower lip which caused him to let out a small sound, the other took it as a chance to insert his tongue into Woobin, earning a moan.

Woobin could almost feel the slight smirk from Serim. Woobin felt sensations that he never felt, in that moment all he could think of was Serim and how good he tasted, how their lips moved together.

Serim moved down to Woobin's bare neck to plant sloppy wet kisses and then moved onto his collarbone to bite on the bare skin. He was careful enough to not bite hard so he wouldn't leave any marks on Woobin.

Serim goes back to kissing Woobin, his lips were already hot but Woobin liked it. Once again Serim is the first to introduce his tongue, exploring all of Woobin.

The moment was perfect until they suddenly hear the sound of someone punching in the code to the apartment. Serim seems alarmed and quickly gets off of Woobin to sit up, not forgetting to help the younger up as well. Woobin obviously looked disheveled but tried his best to fix his hair and whatever else he could in those short seconds before the door finally opened. Showing a drunk Allen with a drunk but slightly more sober Jungmo.

_I mean, at least they won't remember_. Woobin thinks, looking at his 2 friends stumbling in.

“Looks like it's my cue to leave.” Serim said whilst standing up from the couch. Dusting off the inexistent debris off of him.

“Wait, your bag” Woobin stops Serim by the arm before he could walk any further. “I'll go get it.” The younger says before going to his room and disappearing out of Serim's sight but soon was back.

“Thanks.” Serim said shortly before smiling at the other who thankfully reciprocates it back.

  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully no one commented about what they walked into that night with Woobin and Serim on an awkward position on the couch. Seeing how both Allen and Jungmo were drunk there was also a huge chance they possibly forgot god bless.

The whole day he didn't really see Serim other than a good morning text the older seems to have started consistently sending to him. He found it cute. Woobin's mind kept slipping to somewhere else throughout his early classes, he was still extremely bothered by his own feelings whether he actually likes Serim or not. Contemplating whether last night was just lust that he felt.

So when Woobin steps out of class to see Serim right there he has no idea what to do.

“Let's go?” Serim offers but it sounds more like a question. Woobin then realizes it's probably because his face is completely stoic and he's standing still.

“Oh, right let's go.” He practically stutters out as he awkwardly walks over to the other. “Wouldn't it be weird for us to come together?”

“I don't care, actually.” The way Serim says it again almost gives him dejavu to their first meeting in the locker room, it takes Woobin everything in him to not cringe at the memory again.

“Alright then.” He admits defeat as they both walk to the cafeteria.

As they arrived at the table, a few eyes were looking at them but at this point Woobin couldn't even be bothered anymore by the teasing from his friends he got almost everyday. He puts his tray down and sits next to Jungmo, facing Serim.

“The party last night was insane.” Allen says in the midst of everyone eating. Right, he forgot there was a party after leaving early with Serim and the event that took place after probably did something to his head.

“Did you see Yeoreum getting on top of the counter and declaring her love for Dayoung.” Jungmo laughs and hits the table with his palm.

“Aren't they dating?” Serim asks.

“Congratulations, that's the joke.”

“Sorry for being slow.” Serim rolls his eyes at Jungmo who just chuckles back. Out of nowhere Woobin fetl his phone in his pocket vibrating, it was a text from Jungmo. He looks up from his pocket to face the other, confused, but Jungmo signals him to check his phone.Jungmo

**Jungmo**

im only texting you because I'm nice enough to not embarrass you

what did you and Serim do last night

**Woobin**

what??

we went home and relaxed lol

**Jungmo**

stop lying, your eyes are red

also stop acting like I had amnesia, I was barely drunk and I know what swollen lips from making out look like

**Woobin**

how much to make you shut up

**Jungmo**

boba

**Woobin**

deal.

  
  


Jungmo does get the boba he was promised that day once all their classes were over.

  
  
  
  
  


Allen didn't really have any practice anymore these days so Woobin went back to his usual routine which was just going to the library to wait for Jungmo or Allen. Today was no different as he enters the quiet library (other than the broken air conditioning), silently opening his notebook to finish his essay. It was due that night and Woobin might have procrastinated.

He squints at the suddenly bright light coming from his computer's display which contradicted the quite dim library since Woobin liked sitting at those corners.

Almost 10 minutes in and he has written barely a paragraph. To his surprise, Serim walks in.

_He studies??_ _Of course he does how would he pass his classes_ Woobin has a short argument with himself and almost doesn't notice Serim who was walking closer to his empty table.

“Can I sit here?” Serim asks.

“Of course.”

That sounded a little too desperate but Woobin tried his best to not hit himself in the head. Great now he'll probably be even nir distracted because his literal crush was sitting in front of him, but it's not Serim's fault for being so pretty.

“Do you need help?” Serim suddenly voices out, making sure his voice wasn't loud enough or else the annoying librarian who was probably pushing 70, would hush them.

“Do I look that confused?” Woobin asks.

“I mean, you're sweating and you've been staring at your screen for almost 5 minutes and your hands aren't moving at all.” Oh.

“Yes.” Woobin replies shortly before Serim walks over to his side of the table and bends down to check what the essay was about.

“Oh? I did something quite similar, my file is inside my other computer at home tho.” Serim states. _Other? How rich is this man?_

“Oh uhm..” Woobin doesn't want to say it outloud but he hopes Serim doesn't find a solution and just invites him over.

“Maybe I have it in google dri—”

“Can I come over to your place?” Woobin hates himself for saying that but decides he'll just suck in the embarrassment that'll come if he gets rejected.

“Sure, it's also less hot.” He says, pointing out the broken air conditioning “And maybe your ears will be less red too.”

“My what—” It comes out a little too louder than what he expected his voice to be. Serim just chuckles and the other being flustered.

  
  


Once they're at Serim's place, he notices how clean it is. It reflected how the older said he made sure everyone kept the locker room clean and not smell bad.

“Where's your roommate?” Woobin finally notices the empty dorm room.

“Oh, probably out with his friend or something.” Serim nonchalantly says.

“Well, there's my desk. Just turn on that notebook and find the file that's named a keyboard smash.” Woobin laughs at how Serim just makes it sound normalized.

“Also only look at the points, can't have you plagiarizing me.” Serim jokes.

Woobin didn't really know what Serim was doing but through his peripheral vision the older seemed to just be sitting on the couch scrolling though his phone.

About almost 30 minutes after, Woobin is about to finish his essay thanks to the help from Serim. He was quite surprised by how smart the other actually is despite already having a future in football. If that was Woobin he would've simply given up on passing.

“Are you almost finished?” Serim gets up from the couch to walk over to Woobin.

“Yeah, thanks for the help.” He tilts his face up to meet Serim's eyes which was probably a mistake because his gaze immediately darts away to the ceiling.

“I'll make some coffee. it's quite dark outside already so be careful when you need to leave later.” Serim flashes a warm smile before ruffling his hair before walking away to make their coffee.

It was the simple things like that which probably made Woobin fall for Serim. Ever since they got closer, Serim started taking care of him a lot like he probably did with the others. He had those altruistic instincts, he was an angel.

He kept refreshing the page to see if the professor somehow already magically read it all and graded it though he knew that was the most illogical thing ever, but he was anxious.

“Eager to check huh.” Serim chuckles as he lowered the cup of coffee down in front of Woobin before putting his own cup down too so he could put both his arms on the armrests on Woobin's sides.

The sudden close distance catches him extremely off-guard which is why Woobin could only afford to stare back up at Serim.

“Relax, I'll be fine with whatever result.” Serim says. _Curse Park Serim and his sweet smile._ Woobin thinks before Serim pulls away. He can't lie, he was quite disappointed.

The disappointment was probably evident on his face as Serim teases him back. “Were you expecting something?”

Woobin's cheeks heat up in embarrassment, now he really wants to curse Serim. “Shut up, you're annoying.” Woobin says as he attempts to stand up before abruptly getting pushed back down and caged by Serim on the chair as he crashes their lips together.

Woobin is once again caught off-guard. Serim's lips were soft against his, how they moved together smoothly. They continue to kiss for a little more before Serim pulls away, gazing into his eyes.

Woobin stands up and softly places his arms around Serim's broad shoulders so the older wasn't slouching anymore because of their former position. Momentarily after, Serim closes the distance between them again to connect their lips together. This time it felt more desperate and hungry, rougher. Serim was completely taking the lead and Woobin just let's the older back him up onto the bed. Serim was now above him with an arm on the side to support himself while they kissed.

The kiss was steamy and rough with Woobin constantly letting muffled whines out because of Serim biting onto his lip. Serim's other hand made it's way under Woobin's hoodie to play around with his bare chest which makes Woobin moan in pleasure, the gap allows Serim into Woobin's mouth. The younger liked the feeling, having Serim overpower him, letting him do anything he wanted to and how he basically had full control over him.

They break apart gasping for air as Woobin rests his head down onto the mattress, leaving his bare neck on full display. Serim pins his arms above his head. The other attacks his neck with sloppy kisses before stopping at one spot on his collarbone to dig his teeth in. Woobin moans almost a little louder than he expected which shocked himself. Serim shortly stops to look at Woobin but he gives him a signal to keep going.

Serim decorated his neck full of conspicuous and visible purple marks as Woobin's whimpers gave the older more determination to keep going. Once Woobin feels Serim break away, his arms are freed and down to their original position after feeling quite numb by how long they were kept up.

Serim gets off Woobin and sits on the bed, helping Woobin up. Only then does he realize that he basically has a bunch of very visible and obnoxious hickeys, he didn't really mind as the experience was too exhilarating.

“Shit how do I hide this.” Woobin says, voice slightly hoarse. Serim says nothing and only walks to his closet to come back with a scarf.

“Since you're only going home, just wear this scarf,” He puts it on Woobin's hands. Woobin grins before saying a quick thank you. “Why not, I just stay here?”

_Well, that was bold of him._ Woobin has no idea where all that confidence came from, he almost panics when there is no reaction from Serim. Thankfully Serim chuckles.

“I would but I have a first year roommate who is coming back in awhile and I'd like to keep him pure.” He jokes. Woobin feels like throwing up, Serim basically admitted what they just did and he has no idea how to react so he just stifles a laugh.

If Woobin goes home that night thinking about ways to confess to Serim then that's only between him and his mind.

  
  
  
  


Woobin wakes up when a not so quiet Jungmo started gasping in shock once he entered Woobin's room. He had quietly went home last night, he also didn't even tell anyone where he went so that probably added more to Jungmo's suspicion.

“You didn't see anything.” Woobin replies in a monotone voice and goes back to sleep as if it wasn't a big deal, leaving Jungmo extremely confused but soon just brushes it off.

  
  


“Hey wanna go grab dinner with me?” Serim says over the phone. Who was Woobin to say no? Practically going on a date with his crush and free food, perfect 

“Sure, I'll get ready now.” Woobin says almost a little too excited as he hears soft laughter from the other.

“See you Woobin.” Serim drags the end of his sentence to make it sound nicer before hanging up.

When Woobin goes out his room to wait for Serim he's shocked by how the older was already there, chatting with Allen.

“Oh, there he is. Have fun on your date.” There is a playful smirk on Allen's face that Woobin wants to slap off but opts to just rolling his eyes.

Serim brings them to a restaurant he said just opened recently and everyone was saying it was good. True to the rumors the menu was interesting and the food was good. 

After finishing their meal, the two had left after paying and started just mindlessly walking around. They were walking in silence but after having spent so much time together for the past few months it felt comfortable, just feeling each other's presence knowing you don't have to constantly keep a conversation going. Woobin liked that side of Serim, how he could make Woobin feel peace, comfort and reassuring almost all the same time.

After wandering for a while, they reach a more crowded part of the town. It seemed as if they were crowded around something tho. Woobin immediately recognizes sounds of a band playing. He excitedly pulls Serim by the arm. “Serim look!”

“Oh a band?” Serim asks, lifting his head a little to try and see over the crowd.

“I used to be in one.. with Jungmo.” Woobin confesses. He was their singer

“You must miss your highschool band.”

“I do.” Woobin says. He still plays his guitar sometimes in the dorm but it was almost never nowadays. Woobin sometimes feels like he became a whole different person.

Woobin looks beautiful under all the street lights, how everything seemed to be moving in fast pace but Woobin was in slow motion for Serim. How the lights seemed to make Woobin look like some angel while he was focused on the band performance. Their hands keep brushing a few times before Serim couldn't take it anymore and takes Woobin's hand in his. Thankfully, Woobin looked back and smiled.

“It's getting late, we should head back.” Serim lightly tugs on Woobin's sleeve.

“But it's a weekend.” The younger pouts. Woobin's inner child always came out when he's with Serim, Serim felt like home.

“I know you're 20 but I will not allow you out this late at a sketchy place.”

“You go to Hongdae at 3am.”

“Shut up, as I was saying. Let's go home.” It was an order now as Serim drags Woobin out the crowded places.

Once they're in front of Woobin's dorm because Serim insisted on walking him back he lets go of Woobin's hand.

“It was fun today, thank you.” Serim smiles at him.

“I should be saying that, thanks for treating me.”

“Anything for the boy I like.” Serim momentarily freezes after saying that. Was he not supposed to?

Woobin was going to say something else before he gets cut off by Serim. “No no it's fine you don't have to give me a reply hahah, see you at campus Woobin!” Serim hurriedly spits out before practically running away.

Leaving a confused Woobin.

  
  
  
  


After Serim's sudden confession on Friday he literally goes MIA and Woobin is about to lose his mind. He tried texting him the next day but still no reply, he even goes as far as going to Serim's dorm but his roommate said he left for somewhere and didn't know where. Woobin knew for sure the older was avoiding him.

It was now Monday and still no sign of Serim in his sight but Jungmo swore he saw Serim that morning.

Woobin could barely focus in his final class of the day and Jungmo seemed to catch on as he turns to stare at the other. To which Woobin just brushes it off and tells him to pay attention.

“You're not paying attention either.” Jungmo nonchalantly says.

“I am.” Woobin whispers but it still sounds aggressive.

“Hey what's wrong?” Jungmo softens a little from trying to tease Woobin. Woobin thinks this is why they're best friends, despite always threatening to practically murder each other they'd always be there for another and knew each other so well.

“I'm just… confused.” Woobin finally drops the 'pretending to listen to the lecturer' act and sighs. “About Serim.” He adds.

“I mean you two are cute together.” Jungmo chuckles which earned a hit to his shoulder.

“Not that you bitch.” 

“I know I know,” Jungmo says while still laughing as he pretends to be in pain. “Just do what you think is right, ok? If you feel like you should tell him about your feelings, do it, if not don't.” 

Jungmo may not be the most serious person 24/7 but boy was he great at reassuring people, he could tell someone a D on an assignment is ok and that person would be ok (it was actually Allen).

“Thanks… that kind of helped.” Woobin's lips curved into a thin smile and so did Jungmo's.

Once class was over he bids Jungmo an early goodbye saying he'll probably come home late without the need to explain because the other probably knew well judging by how he mouthed a "go get your man!" as Woobin just chuckles to himself.

Woobin hurriedly runs out while frantically punching in his passcode to call Serim.

Please pick up please please please He begs to himself. If Serim doesn't pick up he opts to just sitting in front of the older's dorm until he either comes out or in. Thankfully he hears the sound of someone picking up on the other line, Woobin let's out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

“Serim please can we meet now where are you no— where have you been?” Woobin said in a hurry, worried Serim would hang up.

“Calm down, I just got out of class.” It shocks Woobin how calm Serim sounds after ghosting Woobin and practically disappearing from the face of earth for 2 whole days.

“Please, just meet me outside your department.” Woobin could care less about how desperate he sounded now.

“Alright… see you Woobin.” Serim says shortly before hanging up.

He waits under one of the many trees, the sky seemed to show signs of rain approaching. After what felt like an eternity he sees a familiar blue haired guy walking over. Relief washes over his whole body.

“You… why did you ignore me for days?” Woobin gets caught up in his own speech while he walks over to Serim. The older looked guilty, almost as if he didn't mean to do it.

“I'm sorry I just, didn't know I'd bring myself to confess that fast. Initially didn't even plan to do it, I just felt so much that night to the point I accidentally let it out and the only plan that came to me was to isolate myself because I'm a coward.” Serim explains. Woobin was not expecting that.

“Serim… what are you talking about? Isn't it obvious I like you back too, heck I love you.” It takes Woobin everything in himself to gather the courage and confess as well. He doesn't blame Serim, he too would do that if he were to accidentally confess.

“I don't know, my head's just a mess.” Serim sighs and looks down to the suddenly interesting pavement. Woobin swore it was his first time seeing Serim like that, Serim was always confident and brave so witnessing him being the complete opposite gave Woobin some desire to be the bigger man instead.

“Then I'll put it simple,” He walks closer to Serim to cup his face. “Park Serim I'm in love with you.” Woobin has no idea where the sudden courage came from but he ignores the little voice in his head telling him he'll regret this later.

“Will you date me?”

“Yes.” Serim says and closes the space between them, crashing their lips together for a quick peck.

  
  
  


“Hello boyfriend who ghosted me for 2 days straight.”

“Can you stop, we weren't even dating during that.” Serim sighs as he walks into Woobin's dorm which was empty. He had invited the older over because he ordered take away for the first time and accidentally bought too much.

“No I don't think I will.” Woobin says before laughing at him.

“Then what does my boyfriend want me to do for him to forget everything?” The older pats Woobin's head as if he were a small puppy.

“Stay over for the night.”

“Sounds like too much.” Serim furrows his eyebrows.

“Goodbye.” Woobin attempts to peel himself off Serim who was starting to get clingy.

“No I'm joking, of course anything for my Ruby.” Serim hugs him tighter.

“Ruby… I like that.”


End file.
